It's not the same without you
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Buffy comes to see Angel after she hears he was in Rome. Post "The Girl In Question"


It's not the same without you

Author: Leanne  
>Summary: Buffy comes to see Angel after she hears he was in Rome. Post "The Girl In Question"<br>Category: Angel: The Series AtS Season Five  
>Characters: Angel, Buffy<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Chapters: 1<br>Completed: Yes  
>Disclaimer: Well, by now everyone should know that the characters of BTVS and ATS are Joss Whedon and WB etc...<br>Feedback: Yes please, it helps me write better.

Author's Notes: This is just a one shot fic that I wrote today. I am trying to get back into writing Buffy/Angel fanfiction and all my WIP, so i decided to get my muse going... I miss Buffy and Angel fanfiction and I miss the show. This is just a quick cheezy, fluffy fic... Sorry if there's was not beta'd.

**Los Angeles, California**.

What am I doing here? She asked herself as her hand reached towards the door and she knocked. Was this really the right thing to do? It had been along time since she had been in his life. There was so much they didn't know about each other..

She really was just a long, lost- ex. She breathed heavily, taking in his wonderful scent and she swallowed hard, leaning against the door.

Xander was right, she was acting like a child. What was she doing? Was she just jealous of this werewolf, Angel currently dated? Is that really the only reason she had decided to crash the Apocalypse.

She glanced at the door and hesitated, He doesn't want to see you, just go Buffy, She said quickly and realized no one had answered the door yet, so it was her time to flee.

It was always either fight or flee with Angel and tonight she wanted to flee. She couldn't handle seeing him with another woman. She'd go crazy...

"Buffy?

"Angel, hey!" She chirped, hiding any fear she had against him.

"Buffy? What are you doing here? Angel asked sheepishly, he rubbed his eyes and Buffy glanced at at his shirtless form and she swallowed hard,

"I'm sorry! It's late, I never checked the time when I left. I-I'm sorry, I should go...

"Go?" He interrupted and pain flickered through his eyes and he glanced at the slayer and reached for her hand. "But you just got here. Please come in."

Buffy smiled at him as he glanced down at her, then the brown wicker basket in her hands. "What are you doing here Buffy?" He snapped, he didn't mean to sound sharp or angry in any way, but from his recent visit to Rome he was a bit confused at her being here.

"Would you like a glass of wine? It's one of Giles' favorite. I'm not a drinker but he always said it tasted good and it...it looks good." She stuttered, her gaze averting his.

_'God she was nervous_'.

Angel smiled as Buffy rambled like a 17 yr old schoolgirl in front of him. She had definitely matured alot since her teenage years, but that part of Buffy would always be there.

"I'd love some" Angel whispered, his eyes never leaving the tiny slayers form, she smiled and grabbed the bottle of wine and poured them both a glass, she handed Angel his and she sat down across from him.

She sighed and Angel seen his Slayers eyes darken. "We need to talk Angel. If your going on a suicide mission in two days, I need to tell you some things. Things that happened to me these last few years...Some of them I think have triggered what's been going on in LA right now...the Apocalypse.

She revealed it all. Since the moment she crawled out of her grave, the sexual encounters with Spike. Willow, the Slayers. Giles, The First.

Angel listened to her not saying anything while she told her story. He growled each time she said his grandchildes name but never moved away from her touch or gaze, she was so intoxicating...so beautiful.

She was now on her second glass of wine and feeling very tipsy. Angel was so close, his leg brushing against hers and she swallowed nervously, "I'm sorry for pushing you away when you came... All i could think about Angel, was that I needed YOU safe...no one else matters to me.

Angel's dark orbs widened and a small grin crossed his lips and she smiled before taking a nice, long drink of her wine. She moved closer, her body almost on top of Angel, she turned her gaze to his, her greenish eyes searching his brown ones. His eyes flashed amber for a moment and she smiled and she reached for contact.

Any kind of contact would be good right now she thought before leaning down and kissing him softly.

Angel kissed her back aggressively and sighed as her fingers slipped through his spikey hair. Buffy stopped abruptly, her gaze catching his, "Who is the Werewolf? Is she a girfriend? Do I need to fight for my property" she snarled loudly, her green eyes turning a dark grey.

Buffy gasped, covering her mouth. She hadn't meant to be angry with Angel, but she couldnt help but be jealous of this other woman.

'I'm so sorry" she whispered, retreating from his touch, getting up and moving quickly to the wicker basket. She opened it, pushing aside the brown paper bag and clasping her fingers around a long skinny object. Turning around she walked back to the table and placed it in front of Angel.

Angel looked curiously at the odd item infront of him and he glanced to the slayer. He read the writing on it,**_ 'Cookie Dough' _**and his head snapped up.

She laughed at his expression and sighed, taking a seat back in the chair across from him.

"I am not with Immortal. It's strictly business." Her eyes searched Angel's apartment, glancing at anything but him. She stood walking toward the living room and taking a seat on the black leather couch. Always leather for him, she giggled and smiled noticing Angel across from her. His large form leaning against the fireplace.

Angel had followed her quietly, not speaking, just watching her intensely.

"What Andrew told you and Spike was true." Angel flinched at her words and she sighed, "Not all of it was true. Angel, you are probably the only person in this world that I will always completely trust. She shifted uncomfortably on the couch and Angel closed the distance between them and sat beside her.

"I don't trust this law firm or those Senior Partners Angel and I think your going down a very dark, lonely road, but I know that there has to be a very good reason why you took over Wolfram and Hart and I want to help you. Help here in LA."

The vampire glanced at her, happiness, fear, love filled him and he shifted closer to her.

Buffy smiled and she reached for his hand, slipping hers into his and squeezing tightly, "I know I gave you that cookie dough speech and it's totally still in affect." She rambled nervously and swallowed the large lump in her throat. She inched closer to him. A smile forming on her lips, Angel staring at her lovingly. She leaned down resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what this will mean for us, Angel. I'm not even sure you'll like who I've become, but I'm not the only Slayer anymore, there's a whole lot of them out there now and I think us working together would be exactly what both of us need."

A huge smile crossed Angel's face, "Buffy, she's not" He cleared his throat, reaching for her and pulling her onto his lap. He brushed the hair that had fallen into her eyes and tucked it neatly behind her small ear, before leaning down, his lips brushing her earlobe, "Nina's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend, I promise and I..." He paused, tears filling his eyes, " I have fought for too long without you, I can't fight it anymore. I need you Buffy, my soul needs you. "

"I know Angel, Me too."

Fin..


End file.
